Talk:Gumdramon (Fusion)
Gumdramon Digixross What should we do about Gumdramon Digixrosses should we put them on the Xros Heart/United page or just Gumdramon page.--Ovidkid 19:29, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :The revised rules seem to imply that there won't be cross-partner Xroses, so they can go here. 20:25, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I was actually going to ask this some days ago, but I donn't want to delay this question any longer: When cross-partner Xrosses come back, what will we do? The preview shows that next episode will have "Arresterdramon + Dobermon", and Dobermon is Hideaki's partner. What do we do? Treat them as the 02 Jogresses, or create a page for inter-Hunter Xrosses? 20:25, Nevember 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Cry our asses off, probably. ::No, it depends on who the lead of the Xros is. 21:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) By the preview it looks like it is Arresterdramon. I think that when that happens we should add "Non-Core DigiXros forms" sections to the character's pages. It seems reasonable as it's not likely that this will be the only case. At least I hope since I am expecting "Arresterdramon + OmegaShoutmon", "Arresterdramon + Gouraidai Gun (Tuwarmon)", "OmegaShoutmon + Gouraidai Gun" and "Arresterdramon + OmegaShoutmon + Tuwarmon" (or something higher). The "Non-Core DigiXros forms" section seems a better idea than simply treat them as Jogresses when clearly aren't Jogresses. 21:38, Nevember 15, 2011 (UTC) :We don't need to add another header like that. All that's needed is to have a main link to the other page that covers the Xros. 21:59, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Now that you say, it looks simpler. 22:55, Nevember 15, 2011 (UTC) Attacks in Honor Students are Being Targeted! Blossomon's Smile, arresterdramon digixroses with sagomon. it creates a tornado of water using the staff it gained from digixrosing with sagomon. on the sagomon page the water tornado is lited as one of its attacks and gives a name and descrption of it, so i think that informtion should be added to the list of arresterdramon + sagomon's attacks.DalekSupreme13 07:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :We only list named techniques, not generic abilities like punching or even summoning water. 07:59, December 16, 2011 (UTC) i was wondering if you want i could help edit the arresterdramon info by adding his appearance i was just wondering if i could do that? and also I noticed that when Arresterdramon superior mode defeated quartzmon in the recent episode he had an axe in his hand should that be listed with his desrciption? --(◠‿ ◕)✌ Apollomons True tamer 22:16, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :You can give a quick summary on each form's appearance to its section, yes. 00:29, March 14, 2012 (UTC) K thanks XrosUpArresterdramon (Sagomon) I think it's worth noting that in episode 78 XrosUpArresterdramon (Sagomon) is made by Xrossing Gumdramon and Sagomon. While the actual DigiXros isn't shown on screen, Tagiru says, "DigiXros Gumdramon Sagomon."--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 02:07, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind I just noticed it on another page sorry about that--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 15:49, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Just Thinking Maybe Gumdramon should've had that golden ring around his head instead of his tail.--Hornean (talk) 01:03, April 13, 2018 (UTC)